1. Field of the Industry
The present invention relates to a process for producing furylpropargylcarbinol or a derivative thereof represented by the formula (I): ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
The furylpropargylcarbinol and a derivative thereof are very important as intermediates of agricultural chemicals, perfumes and medicines, and particularly applicable to an intermediate of prallethrin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a process for producing furylpropargylcarbinol or a derivative thereof, there has heretofore been a known process using the Grignard reaction of propargyl bromide or propargyl chloride with a furfural-type compound (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 59-118780 ).
Since, however, propargyl bromide and propargyl chloride are detonable or capable of monopropellant-type burning, in view of safety, the inhibition of the detonability is required in the industrial bulk use of them. Therefore, the above-mentioned process is not always an industrially advantageous one.